


For Him

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Lamar Davis x Male Ocs ♡ ⚣ [6]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Adorable, Affection, Alcohol, Angst, Attraction, Beers, Being Together, Bleeding, Blood from cuts, Blushing, Bromance, Caring, Caught him secretly masturbating, Cold yet caring and nice on the inside personality, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Emotional Problems, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sexual Content, Eventually there's gonna be Sex/Smut, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hanging Out, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Inexperienced in relationships and sexual stuff, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Memories of a past full of sadness, Nicknames, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Sad, Secretly a Virgin, Sexually Frustrated, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Slightly broken and hurting Inside, Sneaking kisses while he's asleep, Some Humor, Talking, Tears, Teasing, Telling the truth, Temper, They fight sometimes, Tsundere, Warm, anger issues, loving, they get a kitten, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Karma acts cold but, on the inside, he actually cares. He doesn't know how else to be, especially around his only friend, Lamar. That and he is also struggling to keep his feelings for Lamar a secret while trying to deal with it. What happens when Lamar may be feeling the same way?[Lamar x Male Oc](Franklin is just mentioned, again xD)~ And I wrote this Fanfiction with a close friend, B. His name on here/Wattpad is TheGayBerry :) If you wanna check out his Fanfics/One-shots.





	1. Chapter 1 - Guys Night Out Together

Karma and Lamar have been friends for a few months now. Five months, to be exact. Karma was cool to hang out with, even tho sometimes, he could be an asshole.

 

Lamar and Karma were in a bar - it was 11PM. Lamar was playing pool and drinking beer. It was Friday night after all.

 

Karma has red hair, slightly long but, not to his shoulders. He also has brown eyes and white skin. He is wearing a white tank top with a black jacket over it and dark blue jeans with dark brown timb boots.

 

He is sitting on a chair, near Lamar, watching him and also drinking a beer.

 

If this was one of the rare things, Lamar was quite good in playing pool. He was having a round alone, enjoying that he could freely play the simple game. It didn't take long until the 8 was the only playable one on the table, Lamar hit the ball where it belonged, finishing the game.  
  
\- “Damn that was easy.” Lamar chuckled.

 

"Because you're playing by yourself." Karma said, kinda being a smartass but, he doesn't care much.

 

Lamar huffed.  
  
\- “Fuck you, Kar..” Lamar said with a smirk and prepared for another game.  
  
\- “Ya wanna play with me or will Ah' find some better partner for that?” Lamar smirked at Karma.

 

Karma rolled his eyes. "As if you could, Fucker. Fine, Idiot. I'II play your game." he said then, got up. He puts his beer bottle down and grabs a pool stick.

 

Lamar laughed and took a gulp of his beer before putting it back down.  
  
\- “You start, ladies first.” Lamar smirked.

 

"Dat fuck did you just call me!?" Karma said back to him, angrily. He started the game, hitting and getting three balls in a hole.

 

He glared at Lamar. "Fucking idiots next." he also said.

 

Lamar chuckled and hit a striped one in the hole, his ones being now stripes. He hit another striped one in before his turn was over.

 

Karma has a bad temper, always had one. He had a cold, death glare. He hit two more balls in. His turn was over. He always got angry around Lamar tho he kept his other feelings a secret. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, looking away from Lamar.

 

Lamar was slightly stupid to see when people were angry towards him, leading him in the situations where he was nearly killed. He knew Karma was a lot more tensed than Franklin was, but he still had fun to annoy him slightly a bit. For now, like usually, he ignored Karma's temper and kept playing. He got one striped in.

 

Karma tried to calm down. It was his turn. He hit a ball, it ended up hitting three so, four went in. The turn was over again.

 

\- “Cool, dawg.” Lamar smirked again and pocketed the rest of the striped ones. The eight of his was the only one left now.

 

Karma had a small smile at that but, he quickly went back to his slight glare. He grabs his beer, drinking the rest of it down now.

 

Lamar focused on his hit. Now that the table was clear, they needed to hit the eight everytime or they would lose. Lamar hit the eight but didn't get it in.

 

Karma puts the empty bottle down. He hits the black ball with the stick and got it in. He wins the game.

 

Lamar smirked and gave Karma some slow claps.  
  
\- “Good job.” Lamar chuckled.

 

Karma rolls his eyes again. "Whatever." But, inside he was happy and smirking. He was hiding it outside tho with his normal look, cold eyes too.

 

Lamar walked to Karma and patted his shoulder.  
  
\- “Ah'll buy a beer for ya.” Lamar winked, smirking and ordered two beers, one for himself too.

 

The wink and smirking made Karma blush a little bit. He quickly shaked it off as nothing. He grabbed one of the beers, opening it. He starts to drink the beer.

 

Lamar drank his beer too, he sat down and let the others play the pool now.

 

Karma sat down, next to him. "Thanks." he said, coldly but, he meant it.

 

Lamar just shrugged a bit while gulping down his beer. He looked around the bar.  
  
\- “Man, Ah' could really have a use for a nightcap..” Lamar licked his lips and looked at two women at the bar desk. He then smirked and nudged Karma.  
  
\- “Ya would need someone too, to loosen ya up a bit.” he chuckled.

 

"Idiot, I don't need anyone. I'm fine by myself." Karma said to Lamar.

 

\- “Everyone needs a lil' bit of love, y'know~?” Lamar nudged him again with a smirk.

 

"Love isn't a real thing, just a stupid fairytale." Karma said

 

He only thinks this because of something that happened in the past.

 

\- “‘Love isn't a real thing..’” Lamar mimicked him, teasingly.  
  
\- “Ah’ know it's somethin' to do with science and shit but..it still feels nice when that happens.” Lamar chuckled.

 

Karma glares at Lamar when he mimicked him. "It may be and feels nice but, it doesn't last long. Idiot. You wouldn't understand anyway..." he said the last part, quietly so that Lamar wouldn't hear him. He looked at the ground, drinking his beer. He had a sad look in his eyes as he was thinking to himself.

 

Lamar noticed his sad expression, but being slightly tipsy, he gave a rough pat on Karma's back.  
  
\- “Hey! Cheer up, it's not like we're in the funeral or somethin'.” he smirked.

 

Hearing the word 'funeral' made him remember a bad memory from the past. That hit Karma in his heart badly. He got sad but then, angry. He tried to calm down again so that he wouldn't punch Lamar. He breaths but also, glared at Lamar again.

 

Lamar clicked his tongue and shook his head slightly.  
  
\- “Whatever, dawg..” he said and got up, leaving his empty beer on the table. He approached two of the women, leaning against the bar desk.

 

Karma's expression changed from angry to sad again. He put his hand down farther before he could reach out and stop Lamar. He saw Lamar flirting. He really wanted to punch him but, the other half of him didn't want to make Lamar hate him. Every since he was younger, he also had a cold look. No one wanted to be around him. He liked it that way.

 

'But..no...fuck it, whatever, he can flirt with whoever he wants. I don't have feelings for him anyway so why should I care? That's right, I don't.' Karma thought, to himself. The alcohol wasn't helping either.

 

Lamar had tried to flirt these two girls to get in bed with them. They had giggled to him cutely, playing along at first, because Lamar's tipsy attitude was adorable - yet again as useless.  
  
The girls left after a ten minutes of useless flirting, leaving Lamar dumbfounded of what he did wrong. He didn't seem too stunned about that, shrugging it off and ordering another beer.

 

Karma was lost in thought until he noticed the girls were gone. He snapped out of his thoughts. 

 

He got up and walked over to Lamar. He puts his foot against Lamar's back so that he wouldn't punch him, although he felt like it and wanted to. 

 

Karma clicked his tongue again. "Tch, Idiot, you're useless. It looks like they didn't want your ass after all." he said to him.

 

He didn't care nor did he try to comfort Lamar, he didn't because Lamar isn't upset. That and Karma's glad that those 'sluts' were both gone anyway.

 

Lamar grunted a bit and turned to look at Karma with a frown.  
  
\- “Geez, dawg.. Ya should chill down.” he said with a small chuckle.

 

Karma moved his foot off Lamar. "Tch, whatever, dumbass." he said as he glares again. He sat down. He was also finished with his beer too.

 

Lamar chuckled a bit more. He drank his fresh cold beer with a sigh.

 

Karma rolled his eyes again. He ordered another beer. When he got the bottle, he opens it and drank the beer down.

 

Lamar smirked a bit, watching him drink.  
  
\- “Ah’ guess it's better Ah' get us out of here later.” Lamar said  
  
\- “Knowin’ ya, you should just take the passenger seat.” he smirked more.

 

Karma glared, flipping him off. "Fuck you, asshole. Dumbass idiot."

 

Lamar hissed.  
  
\- “Man, don't need to be like that, fuck ya too..” he mumbled.  
  
\- “Ya spilled mah drink dammit..”

 

"Does it look like I fucking care?" Karma also said, back to him.

 

'Maybe I'm being too mean..damnit...' Karma also thought.

 

Lamar rolled his eyes with a sigh and finished his beer, making sure not more liquid bread was wasted.

 

Karma finishes his beer too, throwing the empty bottle away.

 

Lamar decided to order some chicken wings to balance his drunk state, feeling his ears buzzing. He ordered a small basket which was placed between Karma and him. Lamar raised his brows and nudged his head, offering some food for Karma too.

 

Karma was lost in a thought again. He grabs one without looking. He eats it, slowly, chewing it in his mouth, quietly.

 

Lamar ate three wings, then sucked the grease and salt off his fingers one by one.

 

Karma snaps out of it and looked at Lamar for a second then, looks away again.

 

Lamar was lulled in silence by the music roaring from the stereos.

 

A little while later, Lamar finished the rest of the wings, doing the same then as earlier.

 

Some more time later, he got up, looking at Karma.  
  
\- “A'ight, let's go if ya wanna get a ride.” he said with a small smile.

 

Karma didn't say anything and just got up, following Lamar out. They both got into Lamar's vehicle. Lamar started driving.

 

Lamar had soon driven them to Karma's house, stopping the car in front of it.  
  
\- “This is yo stop, mah boy.” Lamar smirked.

 

Karma got out. "Bye, Lamar." he said

 

Maybe he was too drunk to think about it but, this time, he didn't call Lamar 'idiot'.

 

Lamar smiled at that a bit.  
  
\- “Bye, Karma.” he answered quietly. When Karma had closed the door, he drove back home. 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - That Night, Hangover, & Getting Pizzas

_Karma got out. "Bye, Lamar." he said_

_Maybe he was too drunk to think about it but, this time, he didn't call Lamar 'idiot'._

_Lamar smiled at that a bit._

_\- “Bye, Karma.” he answered quietly. When Karma had closed the door, he drove back home._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Karma took off his boots, leaving them near the door. Someone walked over to him.

 

It was his aunt who looked similar to him but, with longer hair. She was smiling and very drunk. Drunker than him.

 

She hugs him, he falls backwards to the ground. 

 

Karma was on his back on the carpet floor now. She was laying on top of him too. He didn't mind too much, as he smiles a little bit.

 

He only sometimes smiles and when he does it's small. He always does it to Lamar but, quickly hides it. Tho he kept the smile when his aunt's around. He really loves and cares about her. She's the only one, other than Lamar, maybe.

 

They were both still laying there. Karma's aunt was hugging him, circling her fingers on his chest. She touched his face with her hand and smiled at him.

 

"Auntie, get off." Karma said, nicely to her.

 

"But, Karma~" she said, drunkenly complaining.

 

He only had a smile as he gets up, his aunt still near him, holding on. He picks her up and goes into her room.

 

He gently puts her down on the bed and pulls the blanket over her. He went out and closes the door after that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar sighed longingly when he got back home. It had been a long night, or maybe it was his age meeting its limits. He left his sneakers at the entrance and walked in the bedroom, taking off his hoodie which knocked his cap on the floor. He crashed to his bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

 

Lamar slept through the night without waking up. He was a deep sleeper when he was tired.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Karma walked into his room. He took his clothes off except his boxers, leaving the clothing on the carpet ground.

 

He walked over to his bed and lays down, pulling the blankets over himself. He closed his eyes.

 

Karma had a dream. Lamar was in it. Lamar kissed and touched him, lovingly. Half of him did want to be loved, to smile around Lamar, tell him how he truly feels. The other half was scared of getting hurt. Later, the dream became dirty. 

 

He wakes up, it's still dark out. He looked at the clock.

 

'3:25 am only? Damnit..’ Karma thought to himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar himself woke up around 7AM to take a leak. He felt slightly hungover, deciding it was best if he would stay home to watch TV and play video games, like he had anything better to do.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Karma had went back to sleep.

 

He wakes up again at 7am. The curtains were closed so the room was dark, which was a good thing because of the hangover he had. He pulls the blankets over his head.

 

Karma noticed that he's not hard anymore from that wet dream after the loving one. He didn't know what he felt. Maybe he was sexually frustrated. He wasn't sure. He wanted the feeling to go away.

 

He reached his hand down in his boxers and started touching himself. He was rubbing his dick, up and down. He liked it.

 

He couldn't help it as he thought about Lamar during it.

 

"L-Lamar~" he moaned out.

 

Karma was sexually frustrated because he's never had a sexual experience other than touching himself sometimes. He would never let Lamar know or find out that he's a virgin and that he has masturbated thinking about him. Lamar would probably never let Karma live it down. He didn't want to get close to anyone, that's why he never did anything sexual.

 

Karma stopped thinking as he's close. He is glad that his aunt is still asleep during this so that she wouldn't find out ethier.

 

He moans as he came in his hand. He panted as he was blushing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Karma had cleaned himself up and got dressed. He was wearing different boxers and gray sweatpants now, not a shirt. He was wearing relaxing clothes because he was gonna stay in the house.

 

He went out into the living room and made the whole house dark by closing the curtains around. He started making breakfast and coffee now too.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar used the bathroom and washed his face. He tried to sleep more but got up eventually to take some painkillers. He then made himself strong black coffee and started to figure out breakfast from leftovers

 

Lamar was rubbing his face when he sat down with a cup of coffee and plate full of unidentified mess. He began to eat and drink in silence, his head not allowing him to listen to music.

 

Lamar browsed his phone lazily while eating his breakfast.  
  
‘Hows yo head beautiful?’ Lamar sent to Karma, he sent him stupid messages like that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Karma looked at the text, slightly glaring but, also blushes again. 'Not good. I'm gonna take an aspirin soon. You?' he texted back without calling a name at Lamar. He didn't feel like it anyway.

 

‘Took one already, we gettin old, dawg.’ Lamar texted back, chuckling to himself.

 

'As if, in case you've forgotten, I'm two years younger than you, dumbass.' Karma texts to him.

 

‘Ya still got a worse headache w/ booze than me.’ Lamar teased

 

'Whatever, man.' Karma texted him.

 

‘Prolly gonna get pizza somewhere. Ya in or out?’ Lamar texted

 

Karma looked at the message again. 'In?' he texted back, his hangover made him slightly confused.

 

‘Ya comin w/ me or not? To get pizza, dawg.’

 

'Yeah, jackass. You gonna pick me up?' Karma texts to Lamar again.

 

‘Ofc. Be ready in 1hr.’ Lamar sent the message and put his phone away. No way this leftover breakfast would keep his hangover not regular hunger away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Karma puts the breakfast he made away in the refrigerator. He took some aspirin, two pills of it and drank it down with a glass of cold water.

 

He got dressed in a different outfit. He is wearing a dark gray hoodie with a gray tank top under it and blue jeans with his timb boots.

 

He waited for Lamar, outside in the shade.

 

Lamar wore his usual outfit, expect he had sunglasses. He noticed Karma and drove his van nearby. He had opened the windows.  
  
\- “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Lamar smirked.  
  
\- “Get yo ass in, let's go.” he said with a quieter tune, due to the hangover.

 

Karma rolls his eyes, flipping him off. He's not in the mood. After that, he gets in.

 

Lamar sighs and drives them to a pizzeria. He had made an order earlier, ordering his (Lamar's) and Karma's favorites. He stops the car in front of the pizzeria.  
  
\- “Hol’ up, Ah'll get those.” Lamar said and went in. He came back soon with two boxes. He gave them to Karma through the open window and drove them to his (Lamar's) house. 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - Hanging Out, Talking, His Past, and Comforting Him

_He noticed Karma and drove his van nearby. He had opened the windows._ _  
_ _  
_ _\- “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Lamar smirked._

 _  
_  
_\- “Get yo ass in, let's go.” he said with a quieter tune, due to the hangover._

 

_Karma rolls his eyes, flipping him off. He's not in the mood. After that, he gets in._

_Lamar sighs and drives them to a pizzeria. He had made an order earlier, ordering his (Lamar's) and Karma's favorites. He stops the car in front of the pizzeria._

_  
_  
_\- “Hol’ up, Ah'll get those.” Lamar said and went in. He came back soon with two boxes. He gave them to Karma through the open window and drove them to his (Lamar's) house._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

After they went inside and closed the door. Karma took a piece of pizza out of his box. He ate half of it. He liked the warm pizza slice since he was hungry from not eating breakfast and because of the hangover too.

 

Lamar sat down on the couch and started eating the pizza. He hummed and munched it hungrily, like he wouldn't have ever even seen his breakfast. Half of the pizza was gone in no time before he slowed down.

 

Karma had a small smile at this then, he quickly went back to his normal look. He finished that slice of pizza and grabs another one. He sat down next to Lamar as he puts the box of his pizza down on the table near them.

 

Lamar's tactic was to roll the slices before he ate, getting to eat faster but more messy. He didn't care.  
  
\- “Damn, it's good~” he mumbled.

 

"I see that. Don't eat so much and like that, weirdo." Karma said to him.

 

\- “Don't tell me to do or not to do things in mah house.” Lamar grunted. He sighed, starting to feel full. But he still wanted to finish the last three slices.

 

Karma clicked his tongue in annoyance again. "Whatever. When you fucking choke to death and die, it'll be your fault." he said, angrily.

 

Lamar started to get annoyed by his attitude, mostly because he was hungover.  
  
\- “Fuck you, cut the shit out or Ah'll make YA choke on this..!” Lamar gave him a glare before continuing to eat.

 

Karma was pissed off, glaring but, also slightly confused again. "Dat fuck you mean? Choke on what?" he asked

 

He was slightly oblivious too.

 

Lamar pointed his finger, angrily at the slice of his pizza that he held.  
  
\- “This.. the fuck ya thinkin'..” Lamar mumbled.

 

Karma blushed madly, that's not what he was asking. He wanted to punch him in the face now. "W-What the fuck were you thinking!? That's not what I meant, fucking idiot!" he yelled, mostly embarrassed.

 

Lamar chuckled sarcastically and finished the slice of pizza.  
  
\- “Whatever, dawg..” Lamar smirked

 

"Shut up, I-Idiot." Karma also said back to Lamar. He crossed his arms, looking away from him too. 

 

Lamar glanced shortly in his direction, smirking while finishing the box of pizza in silence. He found Karma adorable when he got hissy fits like these. But there wasn't any romantic catch in that. Yet.

 

Karma was still blushing. He had a strange urge to kiss Lamar now but, didn't. He thought about it tho as his face heated up.

 

Lamar wiped his hands on his jeans, glancing back at Karma, noticing his reddish face.  
  
\- “Ya feelin' good? If ya ain't, use the bathroom and don't puke in my livin' room.” Lamar warned.

 

"I'm fine. Don't worry, I won't puke in your fucking house." Karma said, going back to his normal mood and look. He stopped his blushing too.

 

\- “Ya can get the fuck out if ya don't like it here.” Lamar said, neutrally. He folded the empty pizza box neatly.

 

Karma got a sad look in his eyes again. He slowly got up. "Fine..." he said as he started to walk towards the door.

 

'I'm always like this. I don't wanna leave but, Lamar doesn't want an asshole like me around.' Karma thought to himself again.

 

Lamar frowned when he saw Karma leaving. He was surprised by his move, he stood up quickly (which he also regretted by the throbbing headache) and walked to him, taking a grip of his shoulder.  
  
\- “Karma..” Lamar said with a deep voice, trying to stop him.

 

Karma slightly looked behind himself. "What? I thought that you said to get the fuck out..." he said, sadly.

 

Lamar chuckled and turned Karma around to face him.  
  
\- “Ah’ won't let mah hungover bro to walk home. If ya wanna leave, Ah'll take ya. Otherwise, stay as long as ya want. Ah'm not that much of 'an ass, y'know?” Lamar said to him, before patting Karma's shoulder and letting go of him, then taking a seat on the couch again.

 

"Ok then, I'II stay." Karma said, quietly as he sat back down, next to him again.

 

Lamar sighed and gave him a small smile. He held his head a bit, hissing by the headache, waiting for the throbbing to stop.

 

Karma looked at him, a little worried.

 

After a minute, Lamar was back with the normal expression on his face. He glanced at Karma, still thinking about the earlier.  
  
\- “Sure ya okay?” Lamar asked

 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

 

Lamar gave him a longing gaze in his eyes before nodding shortly.  
  
\- “A'ight.” he said and leaned back on the couch. He closed his eyes for a moment, just to relax a bit.

 

Karma closed his eyes too, thinking to himself again like yesterday.

 

After few minutes, Lamar started to drift off, not entirely to sleep - but to the edge of it. His breath came out slower and heavier, his hands twitching a bit now and then.

 

Karma opened his eyes, snapping out his thoughts. He was staring at Lamar now. He was watching him with a small smile.

 

Lamar was still out for another minute, before he twitched a bit and woke back up, opening his eyes and sighing longingly.  
  
\- “Shit..did Ah' fall asleep?” Lamar asked sleepily, rubbing his face.

 

Karma quickly stopped his smile. "Yeah, you did for a little bit."

 

Lamar yawned and stretched, straightening his legs under the table, slumbing more to the couch. Lamar hummed as an answer, sighing another time and staring forward for a second.  
  
\- “Ya wanna try watchin' TV?” he asked

 

"Sure." Karma said

 

Lamar nodded shortly and turned on the TV, squinting slightly at the brightness of it. He adjusted the volume for as low as possible for them to hear. Soon after he closed his eyes again.

 

Karma got a text and checked his phone. It was from his aunt. 'Karma~ where did you go?' she had texted. He puts his hand on his face, the phone in his other hand.

 

"Damnit, auntie." he said, quietly.

 

\- “Huh?” Lamar opened his eyes at Karma's cursing, glancing at him.

 

"My aunt just texted me, that's all." Karma was about to text back when she called him. He answered it. "Sorry, I left without telling you." he said to her.

 

"Karma, where are you?"

 

"I'm with Lamar." Karma also said.

 

"Oh, him, when do I get to meet this Lamar. I want to meet your boyfriend."

 

Karma blushes at that. "A-Auntie, it's not like that!"

 

Lamar listened to the phone call, frowning and smirking a bit.

 

"I have to go, bye!"

 

"Wait! Karma-!"

 

He hangs up the phone, feeling only slightly bad. 

 

Lamar chuckled a bit.  
  
\- “Well that was..new.” Lamar smirked a bit.

 

"Yep, that was my aunt and you're never gonna meet her because guys always hit on her, you probably will too. She's attractive for her age, at least that's what guys and even girls say." Karma said to him.

 

\- “Well great that ya told me, now Ah' have somethin' to think of.” Lamar smirked again, teasing him.  
  
\- “Just kiddin', Ah' wouldn't do that to ya.” he chuckled.

 

"I wouldn't be surprised. In middle school and highschool, all the guys hit on her. I got in a lot of fights trying to keep them away from her. Tho I think she did fuck one of the highschool guys, I'm not sure." he said, with a slight sigh at the end.

 

Lamar smirked more.  
  
\- “Ya are a good boy for protectin' her.” he said, his eyes on the TV.

 

"I had to, she's like a second mom to me." Karma also said to Lamar.  

 

Lamar nodded.  
  
\- “Mah homie, Franklin lived with his aunt as well, Ah' used to tease 'him with it, but Ah' still respected 'him. For defendin' her, like ya do for your aunt.”

 

Karma nods his head in understanding.

 

Lamar smiled at him.  
  
\- “Ah’ respect ya, and Ah' don't have the guts to harass your aunt, or anyone else ya call your family.” he chuckled.  
  
\- “Ya are a badass, Karma.. Ah' like that.” he said

 

Karma had a smile then, a slight smirk at that. "Thanks."

 

\- “Haven't seen a smile on ya face in a while..” Lamar said, sort of glad Karma smiled.

 

"Wait, you notice when I smile. But, I usually hide it." Karma said, surprised.

 

\- “Rare times, Ah've wondered if ya even can smile.” Lamar chuckled jokingly.  
  
\- “Why ya hide it? It's not like Ah'd be mad 'bout that or somethin'. It doesn't make any sense.” Lamar said

 

"It makes things easier if people think that I'm just a cold-hearted asshole..." Karma also said, thinking about it for a second.

 

\- “Psh. How come?” Lamar questioned.

 

"Because if I act that way, they end up hating me. I don't want people to care or love me. I don't wanna fall in love ever." Karma said

 

\- “Feelings are tough shit, ya just have to learn not to care too much.”  
  
\- “Ya say ya don't want anyone to care about ya? Well, Ah' care about ya.” Lamar said, still looking away from Karma.

 

Karma looks down for a second. "That's nice. Love is nice too but, it doesn't last. It ends in sadness.." he said, sadly again, thinking about the past. It wasn't even him that was in love that ended badly, it was his parents.

 

\- “Everythin’ comes to an end someday. Ya just have to figure out how to live the moment.” Lamar said

 

Karma started to cry, he couldn't help it. He closed his eyes as the tears came out.

 

The memories wouldn't end in his mind.

 

Lamar looked up at Karma, seeing him breaking down.  
  
\- “Hey..heyheyhey, Karma..” Lamar sat up properly and wrapped his arm around Karma's shoulders.  
  
\- “Dawg, what's wrong?” he asked, quietly.

 

"...My parents were deeply in love. They loved each other so much. But, everything went bad. My father was sleeping around with some other woman. I didn't understand why. My mother was very sad and depressed about it. I was trying to comfort her. I left to get my father, I wanted them back together. He called me a mistake. I ran back to the house. My mother was laying on the bed, looking so peaceful. Her eyes were closed and she was a little pale. I was only seven so, I thought she was asleep. I found out later that she had killed herself by overdose. The last thing she said to me was 'I love you'. I told her, 'I love you too' and then, left. It's all my fault, if I just would've stay with her..told her that everything would be okay.." he said, quietly, tho loud enough for Lamar to hear. He was crying more now too.

 

Lamar sighed and pulled Karma in his embrace, close to his chest.  
  
\- “Ya were too young to understand.. it's not your fault, believe me..” Lamar said with a calming voice.  
  
\- “When those things happen, only they can help themselves. Ah'm so sorry, Karma..” Lamar said, quietly to him. He had started to stroke his hair, soothingly.

 

Karma cried as he wraps his arms around him. He hasn't cried in a long time. "I laid with her lifeless body for hours until my aunt found me there and call 911. My aunt told me that my mother was dead but, in a better place. She didn't tell me how my mom died until I was fourteen." he said

 

\- “She did the right thing.” Lamar said. He rubbed circles on Karma's back.

 

"I know. I haven't talked about my mom in a long time..or at least, not how she died until now.."

 

\- “It's good to get the shit out of yo mind, Ah'm glad if Ah' can help with that.” Lamar said

 

Karma hugs Lamar tightly now.

 

Lamar let Karma to hug him, he didn't mind. He hugged him back, still stroking his hair.

 

Karma didn't want to stop hugging him. He liked being close to Lamar. But, he didn't want Lamar to find out that he likes him.

 

Lamar had understanding in these kind of situations, he couldn't stand people to cry or feel bad around him. And Karma was his friend, so of course he wanted to help.

 

Karma slowly lets go of Lamar, not hugging him anymore even tho he wanted to hug and cuddle with him all day long. He couldn't. Lamar is straight and only thinks of him as a friend.

 

When Karma pulled away, Lamar placed his hands on both sides of Karma's face, making him to look at Lamar.  
  
\- “Ya feelin' better?” he asked, he wiped a drying tear stream off Karma's cheek with his thumb.

 

"Yeah, thanks." Karma said to him.

 

Lamar smiled to him and let go, looking at his feet.  
  
\- “It’s all cool, homie.” Lamar said

 

Karma smiles at that.

 

\- “Ah’ promise ya, Karma. Ya can trust me, Ah'll be there for ya." Lamar said, trying to cheer him up, get under his skin. 

 

Karma still had a smile.

 

"Ok, I trust you. Ya better keep that promise too." he said to him. 

 

\- “Of course.” Lamar said with a smile.

 

Karma smiled more, feeling happy again now. 

 


	4. Chapter 4 - His Auntie

_\- “Ah’ promise ya, Karma. Ya can trust me, Ah'll be there for ya." Lamar said, trying to cheer him up, get under his skin._

 

_Karma still had a smile._

 

 _"Ok, I trust you. Ya better keep that promise too_ _." he said to him._

 

_\- “Of course.” Lamar said with a smile._

 

_Karma smiled more, feeling happy again now._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Karma got another phone call from his aunt. He picked it up.

 

"Auntie, what is it?" he asked her.

 

"Karma, sweetheart, can you help me with something? I'm at the mall. Meet me here?"

 

Karma sighed tho he had a small smile. "Ok, fine, I'II be there in a few minutes."

 

"Thank you, love ya." she said

 

"Love you too, Auntie." he said then, hangs up the phone again. "Lamar, I gotta go to the mall. Can you drive me please? If not, I'II just walk back home and get my car if your hangover is bad."

 

\- “Of course Ah'll drive ya there.” Lamar said with a smile.

 

"Then, let's go. Shall we?" Karma had a smile as he walked outside and got into Lamar's vehicle.

 

Lamar got up. He drank a glass of water before he got out. He dropped his shades on his face and went in his van.

 

They got to the mall and went inside.

 

They were near the clothes store with beautiful dresses when a woman came out with four bags, two in each hand.

 

She is smiling. She had long red hair with brown eyes and white skin. She looked to be in her late 30s or early 40s but, looks good for her age. She is very beautiful with a big set of boobs to match. She is wearing a long red dress that showed her boobs a lot. This is Karma's aunt.

 

She noticed and saw them. She walked over to Karma and Lamar, putting the bags down near them. She smiled more as she hugs Karma.

 

"Karma~ sweetheart." she said to him.

 

Lamar walked with Karma, his eyes widening when he saw the gorgeous woman calling his pal.  
  
\- “Dayum.” Lamar said under his breath, then gritting his teeth for not to get killed by Karma.

 

"Auntie, I know you're older than me but, why are you wearing that. It shows your... too much." Karma said back to his aunt. 

 

"Because it's for tonight. Isn't it beautiful?"

 

"Sure it is, but really for a party..?"

 

"I'm not going to a party. I'm going on a date."

 

"With who? What guy?"

 

She smiles at him. "You'll see." Then, she looked at Lamar. "Who's he? Oh wait, maybe I can guess." She smiled again. "It's Lamar, your boyfriend you always talk about." she also said  

 

Karma blushed at that. "Auntie! I don't talk about Lamar a lot! And he's not my boyfriend! We're just friends!"

 

Lamar's face grew red by embarrassment.  
  
\- “Eh..what?” he frowned a bit, looking away then and shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

Rose just smirked and laughed. "Relax you two, I'm just playing around. But, if you do get together, Karma, you've chosen quite the looker."

 

Karma blushes more. "Auntie..."

 

"What? It's not a crime to say someone's good looking." she said to them.

 

Lamar chuckled and smirked.  
  
\- “Well, thank you, Mrs..?” Lamar raised his brows a bit.

 

"Rose Midnight. Just call me 'Rose', I'm not married ethier so, no point in calling me 'mrs', sweetheart." she said to Lamar. 

 

\- “A'ight, Rose.” Lamar gave her a small smile.  
  
\- “So Karma, ya need any help or are we done here?” Lamar asked, looking at him.

 

Karma looks at him, about to say something when someone yelled. "Hey baby, nice body! Come here and-!"

 

Karma got angry, turning around. "Dat fuck did you just say!"

 

The guy who said it to Rose got scared and started running.

 

Karma would've ran after him if Rose didn't grab his arm. She turns him around and grabs his face in a gentle way. "Karma, my sweet nephew, you're so protective of me." she said then, kisses his forehead.

 

"Auntie-"

 

Before he could finish that sentence, she let go and pushed him towards Lamar who was still watching. "Stay with Lamar for awhile. I'm going to have someone over at the house tonight. Ok, sweetheart?"

 

Karma didn't question her, he knew what she meant. He nods his head with a blush. Rose smiles at them then, both Karma and Lamar walk outside.

 

Lamar had a smirk painted on his face, by Karma being flustered and embarrassed. He walked with him back to his van.

 

Karma leaned his back against the van. He sighed slightly. "Damnit. Sorry for wasting your time. All she wanted to show me was a dress." he said to Lamar.

 

\- “It's cool, homie. We can go back to mah place, Ah' need to rest this hangover away anyway. So if ya have no else place to go, Ah'm fine havin' ya there.” Lamar smiled.

 

Karma smiled again. "Yeah, I don't really have another place to stay. And knowing my aunt, she won't call or text me until the next morning."

 

Lamar nodded shortly.  
  
\- “A'ight, let's go then.” Lamar said and got to the driver's seat. He was glad Karma had opened up to him, and seemed more happy outside than he had been in months.

 

Karma got in, after that. Then, Lamar drives away. They went back to Lamar's place and walked inside. Karma also closed the door behind them. 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - Getting To Know, Uncomfortable, & Bleeding

_They went back to Lamar's place and walked inside. Karma also closed the door behind them._

 

Lamar checked his fridge and took out cold soda cans, leaving one on the kitchen counter for Karma.   
  
\- “Drink, ya shouldn't get dehydrated.” Lamar said and cracked his can open.

 

Karma nods his head and grabs the soda can off the counter. He opened the can and started drinking it, happily. Karma loves soda as much as he loves beer.

 

Lamar smiled and gulped his soda, sighing afterwards. He sat down on a bar stool he had next to the counter.

 

Karma was still standing, he drinks the soda again. "I'm a little bored. Wanna ask each other questions?" he asked him.

 

Lamar chuckled.  
  
\- “Sure, like we have anythin' else to do..” Lamar smirked   
  
\- “Ya go first.” he winked

 

"Ok, I'II ask one and answer it too, after you. Thing you've done that other people may think is weird?" Karma said then, asked.

 

Lamar hummed, thinking. He looked at the ceiling.   
  
\- “Well Ah've been told many times that Ah' talk weird shit in mah sleep..”

 

Karma laughs slightly, then he stops to talk. "When I was a child and teenager, I would sometimes sleep in the same bed with my aunt. I actually sometimes still do that." he said to him.

 

"That's the weirdest thing I could think of anyway." he also said.

 

Lamar chuckled again.   
  
\- “Yeah, I can see that.” Lamar smirked.   
  
\- “Hmm.. The worst relationship you've had?” Lamar asked

 

Karma playfully rolled his eyes at Lamar's smirk. "I haven't had or been in a relationship ever so, yeah..."

 

Lamar raised his brows.   
  
\- “Oh?” he smiled a bit.   
  
\- “Lucky.” Lamar smirks.   
  
\- “Well, Ah' guess mah worst was when Ah' thought seein' a stripper for free was considered datin'.. One time Ah' was so drunk, ah’ actually got in bed with her and found out ‘she’ had a dick..” Lamar clicked his tongue.   
  
\- “Dang, that was awkward.” he chuckled.

 

Karma laughed, he couldn't help it. "That's the funniest shit I've ever heard." he said, still laughing.

 

\- “Wasn't funny back then.” Lamar chuckled.

 

Karma calmed down and stop his laughter. "Your type in a girl?" he asked.

 

'Or in this case, guy.' he thought to himself.

 

\- “Less dick, more tits.” Lamar smirks again.   
  
\- “Just kiddin', if there's a lady who would let the naggin' out and still would love mah goofy ass, Ah'd be fine. Nice tits and booty is just a bonus.” Lamar chuckled.

 

"I just want someone to talk to for hours and cuddle with in a warm bed." Karma said, smiling.

\- “That's cute.” Lamar smiled.

 

Karma still had that smile. "Yeah." he said

 

'I don't really know how to be sexual.' he thought again.

 

Lamar smirked again.  
  
\- “Yo Aunt called me as yo boyfriend, how's that?” Lamar asked.

 

Karma snapped out of his thoughts again. "Huh? Oh, I've told her about you before. She was just joking tho."

 

Lamar chuckled.   
  
\- “Heh, guessed so.” he said.

 

"S-Shut up." Karma said in embarrassment.

 

Lamar smirked a bit.   
  
\- “Yo turn, or are ya done with dis askin'?”

 

Karma sighed a little bit. "I don't know what to ask you. You can ask me more questions if you want to, I don't really care."

 

Lamar decided to tease him a bit. He was bored and out of the questions too.   
  
\- “..Ya sound like a teenage girl..” Lamar smirked.

 

"How many times do I have to tell you...I'm not a fucking girl!" Karma said, angrily.

 

\- “Mhm.. Ah' don't know man.. ya are pretty bitchy! Maybe Ah' should check just to be sure!” Lamar smirked more, looking at him.

 

Karma turned red as a cherry, he's blushing a deep shade of red now.

 

All of what Lamar was doing was just a joke, he was deciding to go even further. He stepped closer to Karma, breaking his personal space. He had a flirty smirk on his face. He set his soda can down on the counter.   
  
\- “So how about a little smooch, hm~? Baby girl~” Lamar smirked, overacting it.

 

Karma backed away as Lamar got closer. He didn't like it. He felt uncomfortable.

 

"..I..I...I-I..." He tried to say something but, stuttered.

 

Then, Karma glared at Lamar. "Move out of my way." he said, darkly in a warning tone of voice.

 

Lamar chuckled a bit and pulled away, giving a pat on his shoulder.   
  
\- “Just fuckin' with ya, homie. Ya are adorable when ya stutter by the way.” Lamar said.

 

Karma's breathing was slightly weird and shallow. "That wasn't fucking funny..." he said then, went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The door wasn't locked tho.

 

Lamar sighed, shaking his head a bit and grabbed his soda. He sat on the bar stool and sipped his drink. He followed lazily the TV.

 

Karma didn't like what Lamar just did. He hated the feeling of being trapped. And what if he kissed Lamar just then. Lamar probably would have pushed him away, laugh at him then, tell him to get out.

 

He hated these emotions. Anger, sadness, embarrassment, and uncomfortableness.

 

He looked at himself in the mirror. He hated this. Out of anger, he punched the mirror. It breaks, glass shattering everywhere. His hand hurts badly now as it was bleeding a lot, small pieces of glass in his hand now too. But, he didn't care.

 

'Shit, Lamar's gonna be mad, I broke the mirror. I'm so angry.' Karma thought

 

Karma tried to calm down as his hand bleeds, blood dripping down onto the ground.

 

Lamar was opening the bathroom door in an instant.   
  
\- “The fuck was that?!” He looked down at Karma's bleeding hand.   
  
\- “Shit, man ya a'ight?!” Lamar sighed and got to him, taking his hurt hand.   
  
\- “Shit.. the hell were ya thinkin' man.” Lamar hissed, picking the pieces off his hand, sorrying after every one of them.   
  
\- “Lemme’ get that for ya..” he said, his focus on Karma's hand.

 

"Sorry that I broke the mirror.."

 

Karma didn't really care about himself right now. He looked at the blood everywhere, on the ground and on the broken mirror.

 

Lamar made Karma sit on the toilet. He took a first aid kit out of the cabinet and began to clean Karma's hand.   
  
\- “It's cool.” Lamar said with a neutral tune, focusing on the hand. He used a few bandages on the worse wounds, then wrapping Karma's hand up. He sighed and looked up at Karma, he was kneeling in front of him.   
  
\- “Ah'm sorry that Ah' made ya this upset, should've known..” Lamar said honestly. He looked away and stood up.

 

Karma gave a sad look to Lamar. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault, really. I just don't like the feeling of being trapped. And I get angry for no reason.." he said, sadly.

 

Lamar began to clean up the mess of shards from the floor.   


\- “Yeah, Ah' just went too far.” Lamar said.

 

"Not really..this is my fault..sorry..." Karma said to him.

 

Lamar ditched the shards in the trash can with a sigh. He then turned to look at Karma.   
  
\- “Yeah, well ya got hurt so, we're even.. Let's try to calm down.” Lamar said, tiredly.   
  
\- “How does yo hand feel?” he asked, concerned.

 

"It doesn't really hurt. I'II be fine." Karma also said to Lamar, with a small smile.

 

Lamar gave him a tired smile and nodded.   
  
\- “A'ight then. Let's watch TV?” he also asks.

 

Karma nods his head, he gets up. They both walked out, into the living room and sat down on the couch together. They started watching tv now. 

 


	6. Chapter 6 - Slight Sadness In His Eyes, A Kiss, and Sleepy Cuddling

_"It doesn't really hurt. I'II be fine." Karma also said to Lamar, with a small smile._

 

 _Lamar gave him a tired smile and nodded._ _  
_

_\- “A'ight then. Let's watch TV?” he also asks._

 

_Karma nods his head, he gets up. They both walked out, into the living room and sat down on the couch together. They started watching tv now._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar decided it was a good idea to just focus on the TV now.

 

Karma was lost in thought, thinking with sad eyes tho his expression was normal too.

 

Lamar was still tired of the hangover, but his pains were mostly gone. He listened the TV, his eyes closed.

 

Karma looked at Lamar again, also staring at him.

 

Lamar wasn't noticing him, however he was aware of his surroundings. He wasn't sleepy, but tired.

 

Karma lays down on the couch, he was slightly tired too.

 

\- “Ya can take the bed tonight, Ah'll take the couch.” Lamar said tiredly, his eyes still closed.

 

"Nah, I'II take the couch. I won't steal the bed from you." Karma said

 

\- “Whatever.” Lamar mumbled, yawning a bit. He opened his eyes and stretched, watching the TV now.

 

Karma looked at the ground as he gets deep in his thoughts again.

 

Lamar glanced at Karma, he bit his inner cheek. He felt bad for him. Poor guy.

 

Karma got comfortable on the couch as he slowly closed his eyes. He was very sleepy.

 

Lamar smiled a bit at that, he focused on watching the TV.

 

Karma kept his eyes closed. He just wanted to fall asleep to forget these damn emotions and his slight emotional state. He hates it again.

 

Lamar's eyes kept going on Karma. He smiled a bit at him.

 

Karma opens his eyes because he couldn't fall asleep. He looks at Lamar, still laying down.

 

\- “Hard time fallin' asleep?” Lamar asked.

 

"Yeah, can't sleep for some reason." Karma said to him, sadly again.

 

\- “Is it about yo aunt?” Lamar also asks.

 

Karma shakes his head 'no'. "It's not that. My aunt can take care of herself and usually does this anyway. I don't know why I can't sleep."

 

Lamar nodded his head, in understanding.  
  
\- “Just remember, mi casa es tu casa, make yourself at home here, do what you want. If ya can't sleep, eat or drink, watch TV, play games..” Lamar said

 

Karma smiled a little bit at that. He knew why he couldn't sleep. Sometimes he's just unable to sleep alone so, he cuddles with his aunt in the bed. She holds him until he falls asleep. But, he couldn't ask Lamar to do that. He just can't.

 

Lamar smiled back at him, before glancing back at the TV.

 

Karma looked at the tv, watching it again too.

 

After about twenty minutes, Lamar began actually to fall asleep. His eyes were closed and he began to snore quietly.

 

Karma really wanted to cuddle and fall asleep now but, he wasn't sure if Lamar was a deep sleeper or not.

 

Lamar was mumbling quietly in his sleep, like he had told to Karma earlier.

 

Karma was listening to him.

 

\- “Nah, not today, momma..” Lamar mumbled and sighed in his sleep. After a while he let a giggle out, snoring then again.

 

Karma almost laughed as he covered his mouth with his hands.

 

'What the hell is he dreaming about?' he thought. He hoped that Lamar would talk more in his sleep.

 

Lamar grunted in his sleep, then getting quiet. He fell on his side while trying to turn in his sleep, ending up near Karma's lap.

 

Karma just smiled. He lays down next to Lamar. He stares at him again too.

 

Lamar's hand came onto Karma's lap, he was now deeply asleep.

 

Karma noticed this. He got closer to him and put a small kiss on Lamar's lips. He had his eyes closed. He blushes, liking Lamar's lips.

 

After a few seconds, he opens his eyes and pulled away. 

  
  
Lamar grunted a bit again, but didn't seem to notice. He kept sleeping, his hand on Karma's lap, squeezing it slightly.

 

Karma was still close to him as he wraps his arms around Lamar's stomach and snuggled up against Lamar's shoulder. He closed his eyes.

 

Lamar let a small noise in his sleep, but didn't seem to mind the attention.

 

Karma was cuddling him as he was starting to fall asleep.

 

The cuddling position was familiar to Lamar. In his sleep he had got used to cuddling women. He didn't realize he was with Karma now, and placed a small kiss on his (Karma's) neck.

 

Karma smiles in his sleep. He was sleeping now, peacefully too. 

 


	7. Chapter 7 - The Next Morning & Having A Great Time

_Karma noticed this. He got closer to him and put a small kiss on Lamar's lips. He had his eyes closed. He blushes, liking Lamar's lips._

_Lamar grunted a bit again, but didn't seem to notice. He kept sleeping._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_Karma was cuddling him as he was starting to fall asleep._

 

_The cuddling position was familiar to Lamar. In his sleep he had got used to cuddling women. He didn't realize he was with Karma now, and placed a small kiss on his (Karma's) neck._

 

_Karma smiles in his sleep. He was sleeping now, peacefully too._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_The Next Day, Morning -_

 

It was still dark out.

 

Lamar woke up in slight discomfort of sleeping in bad position. He grunted and sighed, about to move, but he was stopped by someone cuddling him.  
  
\- “Huh.. Karma..?” Lamar mumbled quietly, under his breath, squinting to see. He could smell Karma's scent, it made him blush to be surprised in a situation like this.

 

Karma opened his eyes, slowly. He saw that Lamar was awake. He blushes now as he stops cuddling him even tho he didn't want to. 

 

"M-Morning, Lamar." he said

 

\- “Uh..morning, Karma..” Lamar said, sitting up. He was still a bit confused but didn't put much mind to it. He stretched and yawned.

 

'It looks like Lamar doesn't know about the kiss. That's good.' Karma thought to himself.

 

\- “Seems like ya got sleep after all.” Lamar smirked to him. He stood up and went in the bathroom to take a leak.

 

"..yeah." Karma said back to him.

 

Lamar was about to check himself from the mirror, then remembering it was shattered. He yawned and shrugged, deciding his day goal was to buy a new one.

 

Karma was staring at the ceiling now.

 

He was thinking and waiting for Lamar to come out of the bathroom.

 

Lamar washed his hands and face, then drying his face with a towel. He got out of the bathroom and opened the fridge, looking for breakfast.  
  
\- “Ya want somethin'?” Lamar asked.

 

"Sure. What ya got?" Karma asked back to Lamar.

 

\- “Uhm..” Lamar scratched his neck while checking if there was something else, other than beer and soda.  
  
\- “Nothing..nothing..nothing.. Aha! How about Ah' make some eggs and' bacon?” Lamar also asks.

 

"Sounds good." Karma also said, with a small smile.

 

Lamar smiled back and nodded. At first he grabbed his stereo's remote from the counter and turned on his stereos. One of his playlists began to play, starting with Imagine Dragons' ‘Thunder’.  
  
He began to fry the eggs and bacon, getting two plates on the counter. 

 

Karma was smiling more. "I love Imagine Dragons, tho I haven't heard this song before."

 

Lamar smiled again and jammed to the beat while cooking.

 

Karma still has a smile as he stays laying down on the couch, waiting for the food to be done.

 

After about ten minutes, Lamar served the breakfast for them.  
  
\- “A'ight, ya ready for some breakfast?” Lamar asked, sitting down on a bar stool.

 

Karma nods his head and got up. He walked over. He saw the breakfast as he sat down by Lamar. "Thanks." he said to him. Then, he started eating it.

 

Lamar smiles to him, then starting to eat his plateful too.

 

Karma was hungry so he finished eating the food in three minutes. "That was good, delicious." he also said to Lamar. He waited for Lamar to finish eating now too. 

 

Lamar chuckled a bit at his pace, finishing his meal a bit slower.  
  
\- “Good that ya liked it.” Lamar hummed.

 

Karma smiled again.

 

He decided to tease Lamar.

 

"By the way, you're cute when you sleep." he said with a slight smirk.

 

Lamar frowned a bit at that, then smirking back.  
  
\- “Did ya get a good look of my beautiful face while..bein' so close?” He tried to have a comeback.

 

Karma blushes but, kept his smirk. "At least, I didn't say 'momma' or giggle in my sleep." he said back to him.

 

Lamar blushed, then laughed.  
  
\- “Didn't Ah' say Ah' talk in mah sleep?!” He smirked.

 

"I know! It was adorable and funny tho!" After Karma said that, he started laughing.

 

Lamar huffed, nudging Karma's shoulder.

 

Karma just laughed again.

 

Lamar growled a bit but shook his head.

 

Karma stopped laughing and rolled his eyes.

 

He gets up, putting the empty plate in the sink.

 

After that, he goes and lays back down on the couch again.

 

Lamar washed their plates and sat back down on the stool.  
  
\- “Whatchu wanna' do today, dawg?” Lamar asked him.

 

"Don't really know." Karma said then, he checked his phone. No text from his aunt. "My aunt hasn't texted. She's probably doing round two with that guy right now."

 

Karma was blushing at the end of saying that. He puts his phone back in his pocket too. He also sighed after that.

 

Lamar chuckled.  
  
\- “Well, wanna go to the movies or somethin'?” he asked.

 

Karma nods his head again, with another smile at him.

 

Lamar nodded back to him with a smile.  
  
\- “Let's go then.” Lamar said.

 

Karma and Lamar went outside, getting into Lamar's vehicle.

 

They left, Lamar driving them there.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar drove to a parking spot, leaving the car there. The movie theater was nearby. There was also a bar and burger place.

 

Both of them got out and went inside the movie theater. They both payed. Karma got popcorn, candy, and sodas for both of them. They sat down in their seats. The place was dark now as the movie started.

 

They were watching a zombie movie that just came out. Karma smiles while drinking his soda as he watched the movie.

 

There was a tense scene where the main characters were waiting for a zombie attack. Lamar smirked and tried to startle Karma, grabbing his shoulder with his hand suddenly. He then smirked and snitched some popcorn from him.

 

"You're such an ass, Lamar." Karma said to him. He wasn't angry tho as he had a small smile again.

 

Lamar chuckled and stuffed his face full of popcorn, watching the movie.

 

Karma playfully rolled his eyes, eating some popcorn and candy. He takes another sip of his soda too.

 

Lamar liked annoying him. After awhile, Lamar grabbed shamelessly Karma's soda, sipping from it, like it would've been his own all along.

 

Karma blushes because it's like an indirect kiss but then, he glared at him. That's his drink, not Lamar's. He ripped it out of Lamar's hands and takes another drink of it, blushing again, only because Lamar's mouth was on there too.

 

Lamar smirked at his angry move, then focusing on the movie again.

 

Karma was still glaring but, was watching the movie again too.

 

There was a scene where one zombie had a gash oozing black and yellow innards out.  
  
\- “Ew, that's so fuckin' gross..!” Lamar cringed.

 

Karma laughs at that. "You sound like a girl."

 

Lamar looked at him with a smirk. He poked his shoulder.

 

\- “Not funny.” he said, though smirking.

 

Karma just smiled as he drank his soda again.

 

Before the movie was over, Lamar had eaten half of the candy that Karma had, stealing one now and then. He had become bored with the movie quite soon after all, ending up just teasing Karma. After the movie was over, they got up and went outside.

 

Lamar may have been bored but, Karma loved it. "That movie was great! :D" Karma said, smiling again.

 

Lamar chuckled at that, smiling to him. He liked seeing Karma glad and happy.

 

Karma blushes in embarrassment again. "I said that too loud. Am I being too kid-ish?" he asked, wondering and a little embarrassed.

 

Lamar patted Karma's shoulder.  
  
\- “What? Psh, no! Ah' just.. Ah' kinda like it when ya are happy.” Lamar said with a gentle smile to him.

 

Karma blushed again. "Most of my life, I always gave people a cold look and I was mostly serious. I didn't really smile around people. I like this a lot." he said, happily with another smile.

 

"I didn't have friends either. I'm glad that I have you as one." he also said to Lamar, still smiling.

 

\- “A smile suits ya.” Lamar said with a small chuckle, patting Karma's back again.  
  
\- “Where should we go next?” he also asked.

 

Karma pointed at the burger place. "There. I'm hungry again." he said, almost laughing at that.

 

Lamar smiled.  
  
\- “Ah'm always ready to eat..!” he said and began to walk there with Karma.

 

Karma wanted to hold Lamar's hand but, couldn't. He kept his smile as he was walking with him. They got there and went inside.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar ordered a double cheeseburger with fries and a big soda. He then looked for seats for them from a table for two.

 

Karma ordered some fries, a burger, and a big soda too. He got diet coke soda.

 

They sat down and started eating. Karma also drank his new soda with a smile.

 

Lamar chewed the burger gladly, humming again by the taste.  
  
\- “Dayum...!” he nearly growled, smirking.

 

Karma gave a weird look to him then, he started eating again, normally.

 

Lamar finished his food rather fast, then leaning back and slurping his drink lazily - feeling full.

 

Karma snickered at that. He finished his burger. Then, he starts eating his fries too.

 

Lamar watched him eat. He played with the straw of his drink between his lips.

 

Karma finished eating and was drinking his soda again, it was half empty.

 

Lamar groaned a bit, feeling full.  
  
\- “How am Ah' suppose to go anywhere..” he complained jokingly.

 

Karma laughed at that. "If you were a short, cute girl, I'd carry you." he said with another slight smirk.

 

\- “Oh, so ya ain't a man to carry me out of here when yo homie needs ya?” Lamar smirked.

 

Karma smirked, back at him as he laughs again. "Looks like you're on your own, 'homie' because even if I wanted to, I can't carry you." he said to him.

 

\- “Fine!” Lamar huffed and folded his arms, jokingly.

 

Karma was laughing more now.

 

Lamar looked away, though a smug smile formed to his face.

 

Karma calmed down as he stops laughing. He bites his straw as he takes another sip of his soda.

 

Lamar glanced back to him, smirking a little while he watched him drink.

 

Karma blushed and stopped drinking. He had a slight small glare. "Dat fuck you looking at?"

 

Lamar chuckled a bit and shook his head.  
  
\- “Nothin’.” he said with a small smile and looked out of the window.

 

"You're weird." Karma said to him but, he also had a small smile again.

 

\- “Ya too, homie..” Lamar smirked a bit, his eyes still at the window. 

 


	8. Chapter 8 - At Another Bar & Caught Him

_Karma calmed down as he stops laughing. He bites his straw as he takes another sip of his soda._

 

_Lamar glanced back to him, smirking a little while he watched him drink._

 

_Karma blushed and stopped drinking. He had a slight small glare. "Dat fuck you looking at?"_

 

 _Lamar chuckled a bit and shook his head._ _  
_   


_\- “Nothin’.” he said with a small smile and looked out of the window._

 

_"You're weird." Karma said to him but, he also had a small smile again._

 

_\- “Ya too, homie..” Lamar smirked a bit, his eyes still at the window._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar saw two girls passing by, going in the bar nearby.

 

"What ya looking at?" Karma asked him, wondering.

 

Lamar licked his lips a bit, then looking back at Karma by his question.   
  
\- “Ah'm a bit thirsty.. Have ya recovered from your hangover?” he smirked.

 

Karma smiles to hide that he didn't like Lamar looking at girls. "Yep, let's go." he said

 

Lamar nodded with a smile and stood up. They walked across the street, in the bar.

 

Karma sat down with Lamar and ordered a beer. He started drinking it now.

 

Lamar drank his beer, enjoying the cold one. He sighed after a big gulp, licking his lips and glancing at Karma. He felt relaxed already.

 

Karma smiled at him. He has always liked being around Lamar.

 

After finishing his beer, Lamar ordered another one. He also decided three was his limit today. He couldn't help it, but the lack of sex was making him a little tense. And alcohol wasn't helping him. He looked around, trying to look for the girls from earlier. Maybe he and Karma could hook up with them, he thought.

 

Karma saw Lamar looking around. 'He's probably looking for those girls. Damnit...' he thought then, drank his beer again.

 

\- “Damn..should've picked the strip club..” Lamar mumbled under his breath. He sighed and sipped his beer.

 

Karma is glad he didn't. He hated sluts. It's not that he had anything against them. He just didn't like girls who just throw themselves on guys.

 

Lamar's body language was telling about his frustration. He licked and bit his lips, chewing his inner cheek or changing his position, now and then.

 

Karma noticed this. "You okay, Lamar?" he asked, slightly worried. He also slightly didn't like the way Lamar was acting, tho didn't show it.

 

Lamar glanced shortly at Karma. He wondered for a second if he'd have a chance to jack off tonight. He brushed the thought away.   
  
\- “Yeah, Ah' am.” he said with a smile and finished his beer.

 

"Ok then." Karma said then, finished his beer too.

 

Lamar ordered his third beer.

 

Karma got his second beer, he opened and drank it down.

 

A blonde girl wearing a crop top walked over to them. She started flirting with Lamar.

 

Lamar smirked at the girl, eyeing her up and down while flirting back to her.

 

Karma felt out of place and didn't like this girl flirting with Lamar but, he didn't say anything.

 

Lamar got carried away with the flirting, the woman began to seem unimpressed with him. She ended up leaving. Lamar sighed.

 

"I'm actually glad that slut left." Karma said, thinking out loud by accident.

 

\- “Huh?” Lamar looked back to Karma. He drank his beer.

 

Karma drinks his beer, he leaned his chair back as he stared at the ceiling. He glared as he clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes too.

"Nothing." he said

 

Lamar shrugged it off, finishing his beer.   
  
\- “A'ight, Ah' think that was enough..” Lamar mumbled.

 

Karma looked at Lamar. "Huh?" he said back to him.

 

Lamar glanced at Karma.   
  
\- “What? Ah'm done drinkin'..” he said, looking then away. His frustration was becoming disappointment.

 

"Ok, you wanna leave?" Karma said then, also asked.

 

Lamar clicked his tongue.   
  
\- “Yeah.. Ah' wanna get home.” he said

 

"Ok, let's go then."

 

Lamar nodded, he stood up, wobbling a bit. They walked out.

 

They both got in Lamar's vehicle again. Lamar starts driving back to his house. They got there and get out of the van.

 

They went inside, closing the door behind them.

 

Karma sat down on the couch.

 

Lamar turned on the TV.   
  
\- “Ah'll be right there, Ah'll just take a leak.” Lamar said. He went in the bathroom, closing the door but not locking it by habit.   
  
He was tense, and sexually frustrated. He decided to jack off now, it wouldn't be too bad, right?   
  
He unzipped his jeans with a sigh, leaning against the wall.

 

Karma noticed the tv was on low volume but, didn't want to turn it up because of his drunken state. He lays on his side on the couch with his elbow holding his upper body up. He kept his eyes open as he stares at the screen. The room was slightly dark too because of the curtains being closed.

 

He stayed there on the couch.

 

Lamar took his semi-hard shaft in his hand. He began to pump himself in steady pace, shuddering at the feeling. He knew that he wasn't going to last for long, he grabbed a towel already in his free hand. He kept stroking himself, throwing his head back.

 

Lamar let a noise out of the back of his throat. He stroked himself faster, not really caring in that position if he was revealed or not. He just wanted to get off.

 

Karma got up because Lamar was taking awhile for just 'a leak'. He started walking towards the bathroom door.

 

Lamar was close now. He bit his lower lip and kept stroking himself, his muscles were tensing.

 

Karma heard a noise from there. He looked through the crack of the door. He saw Lamar was masturbating and his dick was out, he also saw some of it. He blushed madly and quickly ran away.

 

He sat back down on the couch, still blushing.

 

Lamar stifled a soft moan when he came to the towel. He steadied his breaths, feeling much more relieved of everything now. Lamar tossed the towel in the laundry and zipped his pants. He washed his hands and face.   
  
After a few minutes, Lamar sat on the couch beside Karma, leaning back and watching the TV, like nothing had happened.

 

Karma couldn't stop seeing part of Lamar's dick in his mind. He was blushing more as he didn't look at Lamar. He couldn't.

 

Lamar wasn't paying attention to him, his drunken state with afterglow kept him hazy.

 

Karma leaned back on the couch, watching the tv. 

 


	9. Chapter 9 - Dreams & Nightmares and Slightly Sad Inside

_After a few minutes, Lamar sat on the couch beside Karma, leaning back and watching the TV, like nothing had happened._

 

_Karma couldn't stop seeing part of Lamar's dick in his mind. He was blushing more as he didn't look at Lamar. He couldn't._

 

_Lamar wasn't paying attention to him, his drunken state with afterglow kept him hazy._

 

_Karma leaned back on the couch, watching the tv._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

\- “..Ya think yo Auntie is still at her new date?” Lamar asked with a small smirk.

 

"Probably not. I'II text her. She might have just forgotten to text me." Karma said then, grabs his phone from his pocket.

 

'Auntie, you still with that guy?' Karma texted her. He kinda hoped that she was because he wanted to stay around with Lamar just a little longer.

 

'No, he's not here anymore. My phone had died, that's why I didn't text you. You can come home, sweetheart.' Rose texted him back.

 

\- “A'ight, just when ya wanna go home, ya can say to me. Ah'll take ya then.” Lamar said with a yawn.

 

Karma looked at his bandaged hand. 'Auntie, I'm gonna stay with Lamar a little longer, love you.' he texts her.

 

'Ok, love you, Karma. Night.' she texts back.

 

Karma smiled a little bit and puts his phone back in his pocket. He lays down on the couch again, his head down near Lamar, his body also facing the other way. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna stay here a little longer. I don't want her to see my hand. I don't like it when she worries about me." he said to Lamar.

 

Lamar glanced at his hand.  
  
\- “Ah’ understand, it's cool, homie.” Lamar smiled, looking down at him.

 

Karma smiles at him then, closes his eyes, falling asleep.

 

Lamar got up and puts a blanket over Karma.

 

Then, Lamar goes in his bedroom and lays down on his bed. He's on his back too.

 

Karma had fallen asleep now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

 

Lamar falls asleep, his eyes closed.

 

By alcohol and Karma's being his company, his dreams were forming around them. He dreamed a lot about him. Not anything sexual, but something more than just being a friend. It was like a slowed down movie, seeing Karma smile and laugh. Lamar and him were hugging, Lamar could smell his scent and feel his warmth. Then, they kissed. 

  
  
Lamar woke up, it was still dark outside. He couldn't sleep however, his dreams in his memories like they would've just happened. He blushed a bit, thinking if he was falling for him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Meanwhile, Karma was having a nightmare. About his mother then, her death. His father and how he called him 'a mistake'. His aunt always worrying about him. Lamar finding out that Karma liked him and then, rejecting him.

 

Karma wakes up after that. His tears falling down his face again. He had a blanket over him that he noticed. He closed his eyes, silently crying.

 

Lamar had been awake, swimming in his thoughts when he heard quiet sobs in the living room. He got up, walking quietly in.  
  
\- “Karma..?” Lamar asked with a quiet voice.

 

Karma cried as he looked at the ceiling of the dark room. Until he heard Lamar's voice.

 

'Did I wake him up?' Karma thought then, he pulls the blanket over himself. "S-sorry, did I wake you up, Lamar?"

 

Lamar looked at blanket-covered Karma.  
  
\- “Nah, ya didn't.. Ah' couldn't get sleep. What's wrong?” he asked

 

"N-nothing. I'm fine." Karma said in a quiet, sad voice.

 

Lamar sighed and kneeled in front of Karma, taking the blanket off him in slight frustration.  
  
\- “Nah Ah' don't think so..” he said, looking at his face and feeling slight guilt building up in him. He didn't like seeing him like this.

 

Karma didn't want Lamar to look at him. He gets up, without looking at Lamar and walked into the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator and grabs a beer from there. He just wanted to feel relaxed, relieved from these thoughts, emotions, and those damn nightmares. He started opening the beer. When he felt sad or depressed, he usually grabbed a beer and drank until he felt better.

 

Lamar clicked his tongue and stood up, walking to Karma.  
  
\- “Ya can tell me..” Lamar said, looking at him.

 

"Maybe I'II tell you after a few beers." Karma said back to him.

 

Lamar didn't like Karma's attitude with this, frowning. He decided to let him have one beer, but when Karma was taking his second, Lamar stopped him by grabbing his arm, threateningly.  
  
\- “Ya have to calm down, homie.. Before ya even start.”

 

"Even start what? I've been drinking since I was fifteen, I don't know what makes a difference now..." Karma said to him.

 

\- “Yo attitude.. and' that's mah beer. If ya gonna' drown to mah shit, Ah'm stoppin' you.. So sit down and' calm down..”

 

Karma let go of the beer, putting it back. He closed the refrigerator door. He glared as he got out of Lamar's grip, angrily. He walked over and sat down on the couch again.

 

He sighed as he leaned back again and looked at the ceiling, not at Lamar. 

 

Maybe he was trying to push Lamar away, without meaning to. He didn't know anymore. He's hurting badly, anger through him, his mind a bit faded and out of it. 

 

Lamar was leaning against the kitchen counter, his arms folded and biting his lip. He was slightly pissed by this situation with Karma.

 

"Do you want me to leave?" Karma asked, quietly with no emotion on his face or in his voice. He didn't feel anything right now, it was like he was emotionless.

 

Lamar let a quiet sigh out. He did have his temper right? Still, Lamar wasn’t liking the idea of him leaving now.  
  
\- “No.” Lamar said, strictly.

 

Karma was angry, his hands going into fists. He was staring at the ground. He was trying to control his anger but, couldn't for some reason. He really wanted to leave now.

 

Lamar walked towards him, looking at him on the couch. He noticed his clenched fists, deciding Karma needed some space.  
  
\- “Ya have me here, dawg, when ya have got yo shit together.” Lamar said, patting the couch.

 

Karma was in his thoughts. He wasn't angry anymore, just sad, a little depressed too. He was trying not to be this way.

 

Lamar sat down on the couch, beside him. He turned on the TV, deciding maybe Karma would talk when he was ready.

 

Karma still had a sad look as he kept looking at the ground. "Lamar, what do you see me as? Why do you even care about me?" he asked him, in a quiet voice tho. He doesn't even know if Lamar heard him or not.

 

Lamar had been listening to him, now looking at Karma.  
  
\- “Ya are mah homie, Karma. Of course Ah’ care about ya.” he said.

 

Karma wanted to smile but, again couldn't.

 

"If I'm honest, I envy you, Lamar..you're so happy, care-free, full of life..I wish I was like that..."

 

\- “Ya can be if ya just decide to see life that way.” Lamar said. He chuckled a bit.  
  
\- “And’ ya should never envy me, Ah’m a no one..” he said

 

"A no one? That's not how I see you. You're a great guy. When I see you smiling. Makes me wanna smile too." Karma also said.

 

Lamar smiled a bit at that.  
  
\- “Well, it’s nice to hear ya sayin’ so.” Lamar murmured.

 

"Earlier today was great. I liked being happy. I haven't been that way in a long time. But, because of that nightmare I had, I'm slightly depressed. And I hate it." Karma said then, sighed, looking at the ceiling again. He leaned back again while doing that.

 

\- “Bein’ angry to yo feelings isn’t takin’ ya anywhere.” Lamar said while looking down.  
  
\- “Enjoy the lil’ things, even they’d be short. Just like the beginnin’ of today, remember that ya even had that.” Lamar said with a slight smile.

 

"I guess that you're right." After saying that, Karma was slightly thinking.

 

\- “Yeah, take it that way.” Lamar chuckled and patted Karma’s shoulder firmly.  
  
\- “And’ ya ain’t alone, man.” he smiled to Karma.

 

"Whatever. Yeah, I know." Karma said with a small smile.

 

Lamar smiled, rubbing Karma’s shoulder before pulling his hand away. He leaned on the back of the couch.

 

Karma got up and went into the bathroom. He looked at the broken mirror then, his hand. He turns on the sink, washing his eyes now. He dries his face then, fixed his hair.

 

Lamar stayed watching the TV.

 

Karma walked back out and sat by him again.

 

Lamar glanced at him, smiling a bit when he saw Karma’s refreshened self.

 

Karma kept his eyes on the tv screen but, noticed Lamar looked at him. He slightly blushes at that. 

 


	10. Chapter 10 - Feelings, Kissing, & Love

_Karma got up and went into the bathroom. He looked at the broken mirror then, his hand. He turns on the sink, washing his eyes now. He dries his face then, fixed his hair._

 

_Lamar stayed watching the TV._

 

_Karma walked back out and sat by him again._

 

_Lamar glanced at him, smiling a bit when he saw Karma’s refreshened self._

 

_Karma kept his eyes on the tv screen but, noticed Lamar looked at him. He slightly blushes at that._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar looked back at the TV, putting his hands behind his head while leaning back.

 

Karma was still watching the tv.

 

Lamar was slightly fidgeting his leg, trying not to fall asleep by the TV.

 

Karma lays down with his hand holding his head up, elbow on the couch like before. His head was near Lamar.

 

Lamar glanced slightly down, Karma’s closeness making him slightly nervous, in odd way. He tried to ignore the feeling.

 

Karma notices but, doesn't say anything. He also was a little bit tired.

 

Lamar let a little sigh out, watching the TV. His eyes kept closing over and over again.

 

"Tired?" Karma asked, looking up at him.

 

Lamar let a sleepy, surprised grunt out and looked at Karma.  
  
\- “Uh, just.. TV, that makes me tired.” Lamar chuckled and rubbed his eyes.

 

Karma laughed a little bit. "Weird." he said

 

Lamar chuckled again.  
  
\- “How? It’s simple! It’s like a lullaby to me!” Lamar defended.

 

"That never happens to me tho." Karma also said, laughing again.

 

\- “Mhm, maybe someday.” Lamar smirked.

 

"Ok then, weirdo." Karma had a smile again.

 

Lamar punched Karma’s shoulder, gently with a smirk.

 

Karma still had that smile as he rolled his eyes, playfully.

 

Lamar focused back on the TV.

 

Karma wanted to kiss Lamar and cuddle with him again but, didn't do anything. He kept watching the tv.

 

After a short while, Lamar fell asleep. Once again while watching the TV.

 

Karma slowly got closer to him. He wants to kiss him, to hold him, cuddle him, be close to him and feel his warmth again. These were his thoughts.

 

Lamar let a small noise out in his sleep, not bothered by the shift when Karma moved.

 

Karma gets closer, their lips were inches apart now.

 

Lamar’s still fast asleep.

 

Karma kisses him for a few seconds then, pulls away.

 

Lamar’s eyes snapped open. He wasn’t aware of the kiss, he had just simply waken up to that. He saw Karma right in front of him, questioning.  
  
\- “Karma?” he asked with a sleepy tune, slightly blushing when he was so close to him.

 

Karma was smiling to himself. Until he got slightly startled when Lamar woke up and opened his eyes. He moved away, also blushing. He was relieved that it didn't look like Lamar knew about the kiss. "Sorry, you just looked adorable asleep." he said

 

Lamar’s lips were slightly parted, he blushed a bit by the comment.  
  
\- “Psh.” he slapped Karma’s shoulder, playfully. He then yawned and stretched.

 

Karma lays back down, near Lamar as he looked at him again.

 

Lamar looked down at him, smiling a bit.

 

Karma had another smile. "What?"

 

Lamar blinked with a chuckled.  
  
\- “Huh? N-nothing.” he said, looking away.

 

Karma smiled again. "Sometimes you're really cute." he said with sarcasm. He said it sarcastically so, Lamar wouldn't get suspicious. But, he really meant it tho.

 

Lamar noticed the sarcastic tune, smirking a bit.  
  
\- “Of course Ah’ am.” Lamar said, confidently.

 

Karma laughed again. 

"Yep, you're just adorable." he also said with that sarcasm.

 

\- “Ah’ can say the same ’bout ya, dawg.” Lamar answered.

 

"Oh really? Do tell on how I'm cute." Karma said back to him.

 

\- “Gettin’ those cute lil’ hissy fits.” Lamar looked at him with a smirk.  
  
\- “And’ ya have those charmin’ puppy eyes, who could resist ya.” Lamar chuckled.

 

Karma blushed as he rolled his eyes. "Fine, fucker."

 

Lamar smirked and decided not to pick on that blush. He watched the TV again.

 

Karma closed his eyes for a second, resting his head on the couch.

 

Lamar glanced back at him, smiling a bit.

 

Karma was just resting, trying not to fall asleep.

 

Lamar couldn’t help but find him adorable, slight blush on his cheeks.

 

Karma was sleepy but, opens his eyes anyway.

 

Lamar was still looking at him, fallen into his thoughts.

 

Karma wondered what Lamar was thinking about.

 

Lamar soon realized his own staring, looking away. He blushed a bit again, but acted like it was nothing. 

 

Karma noticed that but, again doesn't say anything about it.

 

Karma was still laying down, he's also in his thoughts. He wants to tell his feelings to Lamar but, can't. He has his eyes slightly open as he stares at the tv.

 

Lamar was trying to convince himself once again that this had to be some phase. Getting a liking to Karma? Psh, he was straight! Just not the best with that.

 

But he liked Karma’s warmth close to him. Even he had his grumpy fits, Lamar had his own faults as well. Lamar admitted he liked Karma. Maybe not in a romantic way, but.. he might as well be growing to it. What about sex? … 

  
  
All these thoughts had made Lamar’s face more and more red, he was biting his lower lip.

 

Karma looked at him. And notices Lamar's face was a shade of red, a darkened blush. "You okay?" he asked him.

 

Lamar snapped out of his thoughts, looking at Karma.  
  
\- “O-oh, yeah, just.. thinkin’ stuff..” Lamar said quietly, not looking at him.

 

"Ok." Karma said then, looks at the tv again.

 

Lamar cursed in his mind. He glanced at Karma before focusing back on TV. He wouldn’t mind if they ‘accidentally’ touched, right? He left his hand quite close to Karma’s leg.

 

Karma noticed this, not looking tho. He doesn't mind Lamar being close.

 

Lamar swallowed and focused on watching the TV again.

 

Karma sat up with his elbow, holding his head up again, the same position he was in a few minutes ago.

 

Lamar was tapping his fingers slightly against the couch fabric.

 

Karma looks at him then, back at the tv. 'Too quiet right now but, whatever.' he thought to himself.

 

Lamar noticed Karma’s looking, but he tried to focus on the TV, ignoring him.

 

'What did I do wrong this time? Why is he ignoring me?' Karma also thought.

 

Lamar was so nervous that he couldn’t figure out anything to break this silence. He was embarrassed about it, his cheeks still warm by it. 

 

"You're quieter than usual, Lamar. Something on your mind?" Karma finally asked him, breaking that silence. 

 

Lamar felt his body tense by the question. He decided to give in with his thoughts.  
  
\- “Y-yeah.. Ah’m.. Ah’ have had these thoughts.. These kinda nasty thoughts lately..” Lamar started in embarrassment.

 

Karma didn't like the way Lamar said that. "What do you mean 'nasty thoughts'?" he asked

 

Lamar shrugged, not able to look at Karma.  
  
\- “Ah’ don’t know man.. Ah’ guess it’s lack of sex or somethin’.. But maybe Ah’ wanna know how it’s like to date guys..” Lamar mumbled.

 

Karma blushed again. "That makes sense." he said

 

"Got a guy in mind?" he also asked with a slight smirk.

 

Lamar was blushing too. He couldn’t get himself to say anything by the question, he just looked up at Karma.

 

Karma looked confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

 

Lamar swallowed, his face getting more red. He still wasn’t saying anything.

 

Karma almost laughed. "Lamar, your face is all red. And what? Cat got your tongue?" He was trying not to laugh as he smiles again.

 

Lamar bit his lip, thinking he was a joke now. He looked away with a sigh.  
  
\- “Nevermind.” he mumbled.

 

Karma glared at him.

 

\- “Just..forget what Ah’ said Karma.. Sorry, didn’t mean to sound like an idiot by tellin’ this..” Lamar sighed.

 

"Fine. I just wish you'd tell me who you like. I'd like to meet them." Karma said. He had slight sadness in his heart, not trying to show it in his voice but, he had a small smile at the end.

 

Lamar didn’t say anything in a while. But then suddenly, he let out a chuckle, smiling.  
  
\- “Ah’ wish.. Ah’ wish mah bathroom mirror was still in one piece. Ah’ could’ve told ya to meet the guy..” Lamar smirked again.  
  
\- “Ya are a great guy Karma, precious even.” Lamar said quietly, looking at his feet.  
  
\- “Ah’.. Ah’ might have feelings for ya..”

 

Karma's eyes widened as he blushed madly, a deep, dark shade of red. "W-what!? I-I...Lamar, you're such an i-idiot! You're not supposed to like me! Fucking idiot! Stupid dumbass!" he said as he puts his face in the couch.

 

Lamar let a small chuckle out, rubbing his neck. He wasn’t sure if Karma’s reaction was good or not, feeling embarrassed and guilty about his confession.  
  
\- “Shit, sorry..” Lamar said, getting up from the couch.

 

Karma had calmed down and looked up. He saw Lamar getting up. His eyes went wide again as he panicked. He grabs Lamar's arm, not pulling him back but, so he wouldn't leave.

 

"W-wait..." he said.

 

Karma was blushing as he had a few tears in his eyes. He was afraid that Lamar didn't mean what he said. "I swear I'II rip your dick off if you're lying to me. You better not be joking either, idiot." he also said, quietly but, loud enough for Lamar to hear him.

 

Lamar looked slowly back at Karma. He reached to wipe the tears off his (Karma's) eyes.  
  
\- “Ah’m not jokin’, dawg.” Lamar said while looking in his eyes.

 

"I-I've liked you since I met you but, you were always flirting with girls. I didn't and couldn't say anything to you. That and I've never had feelings for someone so, I didn't know how to act around you. That's another reason why I was always mean and got angry around you easily..." Karma said

 

Lamar’s eyes widened a little, he sat back down. Now facing Karma.

 

Karma slightly stared at Lamar. "W-What? You were so oblivious but, I understand tho. I was always such an asshole to you, it was easy to hide my feelings. I-I like you, Lamar... There, I said it! I-Idiot." he also said to him.

 

Lamar cupped Karma’s face, looking calmly in his eyes. He pulled him closer and kissed his lips longingly, tenderly.

 

Karma's eyes widened a little bit again then, he relaxed. He closed his eyes, kissing back. He wraps one arm around Lamar's body and rested his other hand on Lamar's face then, down to the right side of his neck.

 

After a short moment, Lamar pulled away, looking at Karma, studying his face.

 

Karma was blushing again.

 

\- “Ah’ like yo lips..” Lamar murmured.

 

Karma's blush darkened again as he looked at the ground. "T-Thanks..?"

 

Lamar chuckled and wrapped his arms around Karma’s body.

 

Karma also wraps his arms around Lamar's body. He hugs him, resting his chin and upper under neck on Lamar's shoulder.

 

Lamar pecked Karma’s neck before hugging him back.

 

Karma slightly smiled at that.

 

Then, he decided to ask a question. "What do people even do in an relationship? Or when they're together?" Karma asked, because he didn't know. He's never been in a relationship or been with someone, together before.

 

Lamar chuckled.  
  
\- “It’s not that much of a rocket science. Ya just care for each other, maybe share some kisses and’ hugs at first.” Lamar said.

 

"Ok then." Karma said. Not knowing what else to say, other than that.

 

\- “Don’t think about that too much.” Lamar added.

 

"..ok?" Karma also said

 

Lamar just hugged him, liking it.

 

Karma was also hugging him back, tightly.

 

Lamar nuzzled against Karma’s shoulder.

 

Karma blushes, letting him.

 

Lamar closed his eyes, smiling.

 

Karma keeps his eyes open, he stares at Lamar with another smile.

 

Lamar pecked his shoulder, lightly.

 

Karma kept his blush as he kept staring at him.

 

\- “Yo’ aunt must’ve seen dis comin’.” Lamar said with a small smirk.

 

Karma blushed again. "P-Probably, yeah."

 

Lamar pulled away from the hug and looked at Karma's reddened face with a small smile.  
  
\- “This feels..nice.” Lamar said

 

Karma smiles a little bit more. "It does." he said back to him.

 

Lamar took Karma’s injured hand in his own, examining it, gently.  
  
\- “Yeah, stay here for as long as this is healed. It’s gonna’ leave a scar but Ah’ think yo’ Aunt won’t notice that right away.” Lamar also said.

 

Karma nods his head. "Ok, I'II stay around."

 

Lamar nodded back to him.  
  
\- “And’ it’s okay if ya share the bed with me.” Lamar added.

 

Karma was blushing again, even more. "O-Ok."

 

Lamar gave him a reassuring smile, then was leaning back on the couch.

 

Karma lays down again, putting his head in Lamar's lap. He looked up at him again too.

 

Lamar looked down at him, stroking his hair, gently.

 

Karma had a blush now, not as dark as before.

 

Lamar smiled to him.

 

Karma smiles back.

 

Lamar brushed his thumb over Karma’s lips. He then focused to watch the TV again.

 

Karma turned his head, watching the tv now too. He was also slightly tired.

 

Lamar kept stroking Karma’s hair while focusing on the tv screen.

 

Karma's eyes slowly closed as he falls asleep.

 

It didn’t take much time until Lamar fell asleep too. 

 


	11. Chapter 11 - A Kitty

_Lamar looked down at him, stroking his hair, gently._

 

_Karma had a blush now, not as dark as before._

 

_Lamar smiled to him._

 

_Karma smiles back._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

 

_Lamar kept stroking Karma’s hair while focusing on the tv screen._

 

_Karma's eyes slowly closed as he falls asleep._

 

_It didn’t take much time until Lamar fell asleep too._

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  

 

_The Next Day -_

 

It was morning now, very early like 5am and it is dark out again.

 

Karma wakes up, opening his eyes. He sees Lamar is asleep and smiles at that.

 

He gets up, putting on his hoodie and timb boots. He had some money and his phone in his pocket if Lamar wants to call or text him. He wanted to go get something from the liquor store near there.

 

He goes out, quietly closing the door behind him. He noticed it was cold out. He started walking.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

 

It was cloudy outside and probably was gonna rain.

 

Karma kept walking until he gets there. He walks in.

 

Then, he grabs some things, a diet coke soda, coffee in a can, two cans of beer, a chocolate bar, etc.

 

He was looking around and looked at the condoms. His face got red as he quickly walked away from there.

 

He pays for his stuff and left.

 

It's still dark out, considering he was only in there for three minutes. He was walking away until he heard a noise coming from the alleyway near him.

 

Karma got closer there, near the noise. He noticed it was a small meow, too soft to be an adult cat. He was right when a little, dark brown kitten was walking towards him.

 

Karma kneeled down, putting the bag down near him. His face softened as he also notices that the kitten's leg was hurt but, not injured too badly. He reached his hand out. The kitten smells it then, rubs it's head against Karma's hand. Karma smiles as he pets the kitten's head, gently.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar had been still fast asleep, not bothered by Karma’s leaving, not noticing it. He had fallen onto his side and got comfy on the couch. He was a deep sleeper when he was tired.

 

Lamar had woken up shortly, noticing Karma wasn’t in his house anymore. He got slightly worried.

  
  
‘Where r u?’ Lamar texted Karma.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Karma got startled by his phone. Someone texted him. It was probably Lamar.

 

He checked the phone, it was Lamar. He reads the text.

 

'I went to the liquor store. I'II be back in maybe five minutes.' he texts back.

 

He puts his phone away. He thought about something and got up, leaving the bag near the kitten.

 

"Stay here, kitty." Karma said to the kitten.

 

The kitten meows softly. Karma smiled and went into the store again.

 

He buys a can of kitten food and a bag of white bandages, that he saw in there earlier. He walks back out and puts the stuff in the bag. The kitten was still there, sitting.

 

Karma was smiling as he picks the kitten up, being gentle again. He puts the small kitten in his hoodie to keep it warm from the cold weather. He picks up the bag and started walking.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

In a few minutes, Karma got back. He went inside the house, closing the door.

 

He noticed that Lamar wasn't on the couch anymore. He puts the bag of stuff on the table.

 

The kitten was still hiding in Karma's hoodie.

 

Karma had a smile, thinking that the kitten was adorable.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar read the text, relieved Karma answered. He had went to sleep in the bed, waiting for Karma.

 

Lamar didn’t hear Karma coming in, he was laying on his back, snoring slightly.

 

Karma walked in the room. He saw Lamar was sleeping. He smiled and was about to leave.

 

But, the kitten got out of his hoodie and gets on the bed.

 

"Kitty, no." Karma said, quietly.

 

He was trying to get the kitten down.

 

The kitten got on Lamar's chest and did an adorable meow. Purring as she rubs her head on Lamar's face.

 

Lamar opened his eyes, moving his hand and accidentally touching the furball on his chest. He looked down, letting out a yelp and getting startled slightly.

 

Karma laughed at that. "Lamar, it's just a kitten." he said to him. The kitten meowed at Lamar again.

 

Lamar calmed down, petting the little kitten with a chuckle.  
  
\- “Hey, kitty.” Lamar murmured.  
  
\- “And hey slightly bigger kitten.” Lamar added while looking at Karma.

 

Karma blushes then, he clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Dat fuck? Do I look like a kitten? You idiot." he said

 

Even if they were together now, Karma can't really change his ways, a lot anyway. 

 

Lamar chuckled, shaking his head slightly. He yawned and stretched.

 

The kitten got close to Karma, walking over, trying to get off the bed. The kitten almost falls off but, Karma catches her before that.

 

He holds her in his arms.

 

Karma tried to be mad at her but, couldn't. He slightly smiles. "Damnit, why do you gotta be so cute?" he asked her. The kitten meows, happily at him. He pets her head as she purrs again.

 

\- “Look, someone finally melted your heart.” Lamar teased with a smirk.

 

Karma glared at him. "Whatever. At least, she's cuter than you." he said back to Lamar.

 

Lamar pouted playfully.  
  
\- “What’s her name?” Lamar asked.

 

"I don't know. I think she's a stray. I found her walking out of an alleyway. She looks to be only a month, maybe two months." Karma said, looking at Lamar then, he looks at the kitten that he's holding while talking.

 

\- “Plannin’ to keep her?” Lamar then asked.

 

"Yeah, why?" Karma asked back.

 

Lamar nodded.  
  
\- “Just thinkin’ that she’ll have a good home. She does if she stays with ya.” Lamar smiled.

 

Karma smiles at that then, walks out of the room.

 

He still had to take care of her leg. He puts her down on the table, near the bag. He sits down on the ground, in front of her. He grabs a small box from the bag.

 

He opens it, taking out the white bandages. He cleans her leg with water then, gently cleaned it with a towel. 

 

She tilts her head to the side as he wraps her leg in the white bandages after he's done. He puts the box back and the towel was on the ground.

 

"There. It should be better now." Karma also said to her.

 

She did a small meow, rubbing her face on his face.

 

Karma smiled again, petting and stroking her fur. "Now, a name." he also said then, thinking about it.

 

Lamar got up from the bed, stretching himself and then, going in the bathroom.

 

Karma was still in his thoughts as he pets her more.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

When Lamar was back, he glanced at the duo.  
  
\- “What’s her name now?” he asked.

 

Karma has a small smile, looking up at Lamar.

 

"Her name is Cinnamon. Because her fur looks similar to it. Also, my mother and my aunt both love that scent." Karma also said to him.

 

\- “Oh.” Lamar chuckled again and sat down beside Karma. He pets the kitten, softly.  
  
\- “Hey there, lil’ Cinnamon.”

 

Cinnamon gave a little, soft meow to Lamar.

 

Karma smiles a little bit more. "Do you like that name?" he asked the kitten.

 

The kitten, Cinnamon looks at Karma, giving him a happy meow. Karma smiled at that.

 

Lamar scratched Cinnamon’s head before pulling his hand away.  
  
\- “Looks like ya are the owner now.” he said.

 

Karma still had a smile, picking her up and holding the small kitten. "You love me already, Cinnamon?" he asked her.

 

Cinnamon just meows, happily again as she rubs her head into Karma's neck, purring.

 

Karma was smiling more, touching her fur again.

 

Lamar chuckled at them, then staying to watch Karma.

 

"You're so soft and small like a cinnamon roll." Karma said to her, quietly.

 

She meows in a happy tone again. He has another smile. "That's gonna be your nickname, Cinnamon Roll."

 

\- “Ya are quite of a cinnamon roll.” Lamar thought out loud while watching Karma. Realizing this, he slapped his hand over his mouth and blushed madly.

 

Karma wasn't sure if Lamar meant him or the kitten. But, noticing that Lamar was blushing deeply, he laughed.

 

Lamar looked away in embarrassment.

 

Karma just kisses him.

 

Lamar kissed him back, carefully.

 

Karma pulled away with another small smile.

 

Lamar smiled too, he sighed softly and wrapped his arm around Karma’s shoulders.

 

Karma leaned slightly against him.

 

Lamar smiles again and kissed Karma’s head. He was petting Cinnamon too.

 

Karma gets lost in his thoughts again. 

 

Lamar noticed that, but only leaned his head against Karma’s head, staying close to him. 

 


End file.
